


A Potent Distraction

by NidoranDuran



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While X-23 tries to focus on the game she's playing, her rather single-minded boyfriend Wingbat has other ideas. Commission for Wingbat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Potent Distraction

Very few people saw Laura Kinney in her most casual and natural of states, and Christian Aangher counted himself very lucky for being one of them. There was something almost innocently sexy about her so removed from the fierce context everyone else saw her in. The trained killer following in the footsteps of Wolverine, dressed for combat in sleek black with her claws out and her tight abs bared to show that she was in the peak of human ability, if not a little past it. It wasn't who she was deep down; the reality was a bit more tender, a bit happier. At least it was now, when at long last she had a home and friends, a boyfriend to help coax her into a more normal life, which was all she really wanted for herself. No longer working black operations with X-Force, she could have a bit more balanced a life.

Which was why the black pants and crop top were gone, replaced with an oversized t-shirt worn down from years of use, as it was the very first thing she could comfortably sleep in upon breaking out of the lab and trying to lead a normal life. It was plain and grey, but looked so adorable slumped and baggy on her athletic form as it reached down to almost entirely cover her ass, which was rather nicely flaunted by a black thong beneath the shirt. Such racy undergarments served the dual purpose of not leaving lines in her very tight pants that could be seen by anyone who looked--and oh, how there were people who looked--and exciting her boyfriend Christian. Which cause was more noble changed by the day, but on one where there were no missions to take care of and she could lazily linger in his dorm room and play video games, his excitement was definitely in the lead.

She lay on her stomach on his bed, controller in hand as she played. Christian had taken a break from their run through the co-op campaign to relax his wrists for a moment, as he lacked the superhuman durability that could keep her playing for twenty-four straight hours if she so desired. Sadly, he had not won the mutant lottery in that regard, and leaned back against the headboard to relax and watch her tear shit up online, where she could put her superhuman reflexes to work in gunning down her opponents like nobody's business. Not the best use of her abilities and conditioning, but it was one she could enjoy, one that made her feel better about them.

As time went on, Christian's focus was less on the way his girlfriend tore through online matches better than he ever could, but instead on something a little closer to him. Laura's too big t-shirt had begun to ride up a little, exposing more of the ass that he would have described as simply perfect. Soft flesh called out to his hungry eyes, keeping his gaze returning to it no matter how many times he looked up toward the television; he inevitably came back down to appreciate it more. The fact that he had pretty much nightly access to it did little to diminish how much he enjoyed the view almost lecherously, feeling his boxers tighten as he stared longer at it and thought about all the things he could do with it. To it.

The X-Man slowly leaned forward, hands reaching out and grabbing her rear. She jumped a little in surprise, but once she felt the familiar hands resting atop her cheeks, she settled back down, purring a little but otherwise continuing to focus on the game. Whatever he was about to do didn't have to stop her from finishing the round, after all. She continued firing away at the enemy team and left her boyfriend to his lurid interests.

Strong fingers dug into the cheeks, into the soft layer atop the firm muscle beneath, and kneaded them firmly as he shifted in position a little, coming to lie on his stomach as well, head right behind her ass so that he could admire it and the way his fingers pressed into the flesh. His thumbs dug into the sides of the cheeks and eased them apart a little, and he could make out the pink, wrinkled hole beneath the black thong strap. Not entirely sure what he was doing or where his end goal was, although fairly certain that it was going to involve opening that hole up with the erection that only seemed to get harder as his hands sought her warm flesh, he just rolled with what happened as it went and let that inspiration guide him toward whatever end result came. There seemed few ways to really 'go wrong' when he had an ass this good to play with in front of him.

Slow, firm kneads massaged her ass, and he could hear Laura's breath begin to tense up a little as she started to breathe deeper and steadier to compensate, instinctive breathing exercises that helped her keep her focus that she didn't even realize she was doing as her conscious mind did its best to keep her attention solely on the video game, even as his groping turned even more massage-like, pushing the hem of her shirt up to reveal the small of her back, letting him dig into everything from the backs of her thighs up to her waist. And he did, with the focus lingering nicely on her ass, but the rest seeking to relax and rile her up, perhaps tempt her attention away from her ridiculous kill-death ratio.

Kisses came next, starting into the small of her back and trailing down to her cheeks, where they pressed firmly into the soft skin, and her fingers held onto the controller a little tighter, not because of the pleasure, but because of the anticipation. She knew what was coming, knew what he was going to do and where that always led, and the expectation of it excited her, although it also shoved her mind firmly into a stubborn state of insistence that she hold steady. Keep her mind on the game and on playing to the best of her ability no matter what happened, no matter how good it felt. A fun challenge to test how well she could hold it all in, and maybe get Christian working double time to try and get her to break.

Christian pulled Laura's thong down, tossing it carelessly onto his floor as his hands grabbed her cheeks once more, firmer and more steady this time. Pulling them apart revealed her pucker again, this time uncovered and completely bare, which meant nothing was in way of his tongue as he dragged it up her crease. Back down he went, letting it slide lower to lap at the very bottom of her folds, already a little damp from the excitement that her body simply couldn't hide from him. This was turning her on, as much as she tried to hide it, and he couldn't help but take that as a challenge as he licked back up and shoved his face into the cheeks, getting right down to business.

His tongue lapped at her hole as it quivered and clenched against the sensation. Slow, broad strokes against her pucker smeared it with saliva as he started slow and strong, working her up a little for what was to come. He wasn't in any hurry it seemed; she could continue playing and he could just keep licking for as long as he wanted, after all. If anything, it was almost a relief; usually by the time he was eating her ass, they were already fired up and needy, his cock sometimes already glistening with saliva and her belly full of cum around this point. But here, it was the initiating factor, neither in any hurry to get her ass prepared for penetration, and he could truly savour the perky, perfect specimen of a backside that his girlfriend possessed, giving it all the attention and adoration it truly deserved.

Continuing to massage her cheeks, he focused his tongue on the area around her rim, going in lazy licks that left it wet. With all the time in the world, he was almost cruelly slow, knowing that Laura loved it when he just shoved his face in and starting devouring her ass. So he made his teasing much more potent by refusing to do that, no matter how much it may have felt like a duty for him; he would go slow, savour the time he had, and wait for her anticipation to be her undoing. There was only so long even someone as steady as Laura Kinney could go without something more, and he was ready to push her up to the line.

Very thankful she wasn't using a microphone, Laura was now very aware of her regulated breathing as she bit her lip, thankful he couldn't actually see her face as she continued to play. Chris was being cruel, but she had to hold herself together, had to keep shooting down the enemy team and performing to the best of her abilities, or else she lost. They were now playing a competitive game against each other, and she had to win this. Had to hold out against his expert touch and the strong tongue slowly wriggling against her puckered entrance, trying to open her up a little so that he could sink it in and begin lapping at her sensitive, tightly clenching anal walls, while--

Shit.

As Laura tried to hold on with increasingly less and less certainty that she could, Christian found that savouring Laura's ass was a bit harder than he expected, and was starting to lose his grip as well, although his was a much less dangerous prospect as it just led to the sort of needy rimjob he'd given her a thousand times before. He kissed and made out fervidly with her back door, tongue slipping into her slightly opened hole and licking, preparing her anal lining a little for what was to come, as his hands gripped and slapped and squeezed at her perfect rump. How could he keep slow with this in his face? With the end goal of wanting her to break down into a quivering mess of moans, shoving her gorgeous ass back into his eager face with desperate need, all but howling for him to slam his cock into her. Teasing proved to be a little more difficult than he'd intended, but he was at least secure in the knowledge that no matter how bad he got, it was constructively working toward his goal.

Which was fortunate, because the weight of his body pressing down on his front had added pressure to his erection that was only helping to feed it, and his boxers simply could not be expected to contain it much longer. He wanted it too bad, and needed to push into something heavier, something harder. Pulling away from his girlfriend's ass, he got a bit more vertical, hands releasing her cheeks--but not before giving a hard slap that made them jiggle a little and finally wrench a stifled yelp from her throat--to get his underwear off, to pull out the needy, aching erection that sought to plunge itself into the same divine hole he'd been worshiping.

Laura knew this wasn't mercy, but escalation, and she tried to tighten her resolve in the brief reprieve before he inevitably claimed her. She was in a lobby, waiting for another round, which let her focus settle solely on steeling herself. She bit hard on her lip, the steadiness of her breathing even more forced than before as she stared forward, even as his hands came down noisily onto her ass again. He knew he could get rough with her, that her superhuman endurance let her withstand much worse than a few spankings from someone well within the human limits of strength. And that she adored it rough. Her grip on the controller tightened as the countdown timer began to tick down from ten.

Christian watched the timer, smirking to himself as he slowly parted her cheeks again and slipped the thick head of his cock against her quivering hole. A few slow rocks counted the seconds down, teasing her wickedly before on the zero, he sank into her. A slow, merciless push that embedded the large dick into her clenching, overly sensitive ass. He didn't even need to reach down and touch her pussy to know she was leaving a wet spot on the bed, that she was horny enough for this to be paradise, and simply eased himself balls deep inside of her as the loading screen lingered, letting her anticipation build not only for the match, but for the fucking her body desperately wanted.

His hands settled on her mid back, holding on tightly as he pulled upward and sank back into her, the match finally getting underway as he hilted his cock inside of her once more. His eyes were on the game as he drew in a sharp breath and got to work, rising and falling steadily as he built up his beat with patience. There was no reason to go too crazy and reckless off the bat, letting it build to that, though perhaps less patient and slow than he had thought he could pull off in regards to eating her ass. A more realistic goal seemed better, something that could let him get off in the span of her match, perhaps.

Determination and stubbornness kept Laura's head above the water as she took her sexual frustrations out on her opponents, mercilessly hunting down every last member of the enemy team time and again. She wasn't going to break her focus even as Chris got faster and faster, and every part of her was screaming to just throw down the controller and start to back up against him, to feel that big cock pounding her senseless. She loved it that way, and she was thoroughly soaked, leaving a mess on the bed as her pussy leaked down onto it. But she couldn't. She had to win, both this match--not that it was ever in doubt--and this little game she was playing with him. To hold out until the trembling end.

It didn't take long at all for Christian to start getting down and dirty with her tight ass, thrusting quick and steady into her amazing, gripping hole. Her anal lining clenched down around his cock, leaving him completely in paradise as he took her hard from above and behind, gravity helping him slam down into her. He didn't get rough with her, not wanting to make this a physically challenging experience for her as he held tightly onto her back and just kept the pleasure high, the focus on her ass and how sensitive it was, how much he knew she got off on getting her cute butt pounded raw. She could gush from anal alone, and that was very much his goal as he threw his hips into it and refused to let up.

Little peeks of moans rode her breaths as she fired away, struggling with her fingers to keep them cooperating and steady as she continued mowing down the enemy team. That became the real struggle; her body was looking for all of its usual ways to express how good she felt, but she had to keep all of those warning signs behind. The arching of her spine, the grabbing onto whatever was closest, the shivering and howling bliss of an unfettered and sexually shameless Laura Kinney. Every urge their active and fulfilling sex life had left her with now had to be struggled against so that she could maintain a shred of composure in the face of overwhelming pleasure.

The match clock ticked down, Chris fucked harder, Laura's struggle became more difficult, and something had to give. It was her, expectedly, owing to the eating of her ass having pushed her too far to begin with. Shuddering heavily, she finally let out all the moans she had in her as the final second ticked down on the clock, the controller dropping to the floor as finally her body began to shake and tremble. All of the moans she'd been holding back struggled to get out all at once, voice quivering as Chris's hands kept her steady. The sight of the beautiful, ragged girl lost in rapture, paired of course with the sudden greedy clenching of her ass around his cock, pushed him over the edge as well, and with a low groan he slammed one final time into her and came, flooding her tight ass with all of the hot cum it hungered for.

Laura went limp, smiling wide as she stared up at her boyfriend, not caring about the screen's result which named her MVP for the match and would have noted the highest amount of kills she'd ever had. The record wasn't important, especially as his hands loosened from her sides and ran up her back before finding her shoulders and massaging them. "You are the worst," she said happily beneath her breath.

"I can't believe you held out," he said, admittedly rather surprised that it took until her orgasm for her to bend. He'd seen how much she loved sex, how vigorous and loud she got. "Good job."

"It was not easy," she confessed, reaching a hand down to retrieve the fallen controller as Christian pulled out, gasping and stumbling back against the headboard a little. "But I think you could use some proper appreciation for what I just did." Turning around, she handed him the controller, which he accepted with confusion, unsure how it was going to help him appreciate anything. At least, until she leaned down between his legs, biting her lip before she pressed a kiss into his heavy, dangling balls. The buzzing of the lobby timer said that it was time for another match, and Chris realized only once he was unable to quit out what she meant.

It was time for vengeance.


End file.
